


You Didn't Mean It (Why Did It Hurt?)

by Basicperfectionist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tags to be added, assualt, kinda?? i think that works, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Noiz pick and tease constantly, only occasionally hitting a nerve. When Koujaku makes an offhanded comment that strikes Noiz badly, she doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why did it hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for Noiz having a really negative reaction to certain comments do to the way he was treated as a child. Thus this was born. Naturally, I am writing lesbians because I can. The chapters are gonna probably be around this short but might get longer, who knows. Rating WILL go up later.

Usually, nothing the old hag ever said could bother Noiz.

They argued back and forth, harmlessly for the most part, and it was all in good fun. Sure sometimes they hit a nerve, but it was always settled with a few good swings and shamefully muttered ‘sorry’s under the glare of Aoba.   
So why did such a simple phrase make her entire being crumble?

They sat across from each other at some small bar, drinks on the table, talking back and forth. Their picking was honestly kinder than usual, just gentle jabs about each other’s fashion sense and age.

Koujaku stretched out her arms, groaning softly about how late it was and how kids need less sleep and blah blah blah. And then she said it

“Ya know, my life would be so much easier without you, brat.”

Noiz froze. Her stomach clenched. Heart beat could be heard in her ear. Her hands formed fits on her lap, clutching her skirt as she began to shake. She didn’t even notice she started crying until she felt a drop on the back on her hand, bringing it up to touch her face. The teasing grin melted away from the older woman’s face, replaced with concern.

“Oi…. Noiz, what’s the matter?” she asked, reaching her hand across the table. The blonde recoiled, shaking her head violent before sliding out of the booth, stumbling rapidly towards the door.

“Noiz!” Koujaku called, but her voice was cut off by the closing door.

All Noiz could think to do was run. She ran far away from the little bar, ran until her body hurt and she couldn’t breath. Eventually, she hid in a tiny alleyway, sliding down the brick wall and hugging her knees to her chest. Sobs fell from her lips, shaking her lanky frame and leaving her gasping for air.

_Why did Koujaku’s words hurt so much? They joke around all the time, why did that one phrase hit so hard? Did Koujaku really not want her? Why did she even care?_

The last question that her mind processed made her chuckle softly. She knew why she cared but it was obvious she didn’t have a chance, not with the older woman’s infatuation with Aoba and disdain for her.

A man’s voice jolted Noiz from her thoughts, making her look up. _Shit_. Four men, all much bigger than her and very drunk, towered over her with disgusting grins. It made her sick to her stomach. Slowly, she stood. Normally, she wouldn’t question her ability to fight them off, despite her size, but she felt drained, tired, and just sluggish.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s a cutie like you doing out here all by yourself?” one asked, voice slurred dramatically.

“Gross, you smell like a bar,” she replied, trying to push past them, to no avail, “Move, I don’t wanna deal with you.”

The men didn’t take too kindly to that. The biggest shoved her against the brick wall, holding her by her throat, making her gasp for breath. Her mind calculated the situation quickly. The biggest seemed to also be the drunkest so he might not be too hard to take down, if she could just get a good kick to his stomach. However, the three others seemed to not be nearly as drunk. Noiz may be small and fast, but right now, her mind wasn’t working quite as well as normal, making her slow and vulnerable. Like hell was she giving up without a fight though.

She kicked forward, nailing the man squarely in the chest, effectively knocking him backwards. As satisfying as it was though, she couldn’t think too long as the other men ganged up on her. She tried to get away, only to have her hair firmly grabbed. Grunting in pain, she kicked and scratched and punched at the men as best she could.

They managed to catch her arms, throwing her to the ground, making her smack her head off the concrete, hard. Blood seeped out the wound on her head and she felt dizzy.

One of the men began tugging at her shirt, trying to get it undone. As much as Noiz wanted to fight, there wasn’t much that she could do. Her arms were pinned and her head throbbed. The edges of her vision began fading to black.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. Was...that Kou? The voice was yelling, the men suddenly moved away…. Well, were forced away more so.

“Koujaku, over here!” the voiced called.

The last Noiz heard before she passed out was Koujaku’s voice calling her name.


	2. I didn't mean to hurt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS is mostly just porn, one more chapter after this <3

When Noiz woke up, she was in a semi-familiar room. She’d visited Koujaku’s home a couple times before, per the insistence of Aoba. She was in Koujaku’s bedroom. That wasn’t weird, seeing as she vaguely remembered hearing the woman call her name before the blacked out. No, the weird part was that her head was gingerly laid in the lap of said woman, whose head was hung low.

Koujaku noticed that Noiz was awakening and she let out a breath, as if she had been holding it the entire time Noiz slept.

“Dammit brat, you scared the fuck outta me…” she mumbled, pulling her closer. The blonde blinked, confused. She… was scared? Because of Noiz? She was worried? “I’m so sorry Noiz… Sorry…. Aoba… Explained. She explained your past. I didn’t mean it, I promise I didn’t… I….” the woman shook her head, not finishing, instead dropping her head to carefully lay it atop the younger woman’s.

Noiz’s mind buzzed. Koujaku...was sorry… she felt bad about something she didn’t even mean to do….

“You didn’t mean to… fuck and it’s not even your fault I ran off like that, I got myself into trouble,” Noiz mumbled, refusing to look at the older woman. She couldn’t think, couldn’t process what was happening. It didn’t help that Koujaku’s face was right there and she also felt kinda dizzy still.

So instead of trying to figure things out, she raised one hand up, placing it on Koujaku’s neck, and pulled the other woman down.

When their lips met, the dark haired woman let out a surprised sound, but didn’t pull away. Instead, she gently kissed back, cupping Noiz’s cheek to hold her closer.

When they broke away, Koujaku gave a small smirk, kissing Noiz’s forehead gently before speaking.

“My life wouldn’t be easier without you. In fact, I think it might be miserable if you were to disappear,” she murmured. Tears stung in the blonde’s eyes again, relief washing over her. She didn’t want Koujaku to see her cry again though, so she crushed their lips together again, this kiss more violent and passionate than the first. Her fingers curled tightly in Koujaku’s kimono, keeping her close. Tongues slid across each other’s, fingers grabbing at any piece of clothing they could just to keep the other woman close.

As they pulled away to catch their breath, Koujaku carefully and gently laid Noiz on her back, gently running her hands over the young woman’s thin body, as if she were afraid she was going to break.

“Noiz, is your head alright?” she asked, perfectly willing to stop if she was in pain.

Noiz nodded quickly, lip caught between her teeth as she held back pathetic whimpers. She hadn’t… had sex since Aoba performed scrap on her. All the sensations were new and intense.

She hadn’t noticed until now, but she was wearing a red, long sleeve shirt that was far too big on her. It was obviously Koujaku’s and that made her face turn bright red. When Koujaku slowly slid her hand up said shirt, Noiz shuttered, gasping softly.

“Kou...jaku….” she whined, grabbing her hand and moving it so the older woman was groping breast. Her breath caught, back arching to press into her hand. Koujaku smirked, dipping down to press her lips against Noiz’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there, leaving small marks. Noiz, ever the impatient, sat up to pull the shirt off and unclip her bra, letting it slide off her shoulders before throwing it somewhere across the room. A laugh left Koujaku’s lips, shaking her entire upper body. The movment of her boobs drew Noiz’s attention and she reached up to grope them, smirking.

“Nice.”

“Oh my God Noiz,” Koujaku laughed.

She began leave more kisses on her neck, trailing them down until she was between Noiz’s legs, pushing her skirt up. She pressed a kiss to her dampened panties, a smile on her lips at how Noiz shuttered from the attention. The blonde’s underwear was soaked, boosting Koujaku’s ego just slightly.

“Stop f-fucking around…” Noiz whimpered, reaching down to push her closer. With a roll of her eyes, Koujaku complied, hooking her fingers in the blonde’s panties and pulling them down.

When she pressed her lips against the naked flesh, Noiz groaned, back arching.

The older woman hummed, sliding her tongue up her pussy slowly before pressing it against her clit. Noiz’s hand was thrown over her mouth to keep the sounds down as much as possible, pants audible even from behind her hand. Koujaku licked and sucked gently at her pussy, and before long, Noiz couldn’t even hold her noises back, crying out softly at the stimulation. Koujaku tugged carefully on the clit piercing and Noiz froze, a half scream, half moan caught in her throat, cumming hard.

Noiz shook as she came down from her orgasm, panting hard, face flushed. The older woman crawled up beside her and pulled her into her lap, holding her until she stopped shaking. When the blonde finally relaxed, she looked at Koujaku, eyebrows furrowed

“Hey… You didn’t get off….” she mumbled, her voice tired.

“Don’t worry about me, you need to sleep. Tae-san said you hit your head pretty hard, and you came pretty hard,” she laughed, grabbing the shirt she had put on Noiz earlier and getting the young woman back into it.

Noiz tried to protest, but she was honestly way too tired and Koujaku was way too comfortable, so she let herself drift off, head pillowed on Koujaku’s boobs.


End file.
